livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kepli Stormborn (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Shaman Level: 4 Experience: 7678 XP (10,000 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Low Landellian, Halfling, Celestial Deity: Stormlords; plus lesser Stormkin & spirits First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 12 +1 (2 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (2 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 18 +4 (7 pts) Race, +1 4th WIS: 20 +5 Inspired WIS +2 CHA: 16 +3 (5 pts) Race Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 37 = + CON (4) + FC (3) + Toughness (4) (Shaman) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +3 = (3) CMB: +4 = (3) + STR (1) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (3) + STR (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +3 = (1) + CON (1) + Misc (1) Reflex: +3 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (1) Will: +10 = (4) + WIS (5) + Misc (1) Speed: 30 ft Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Shortspear: Attack: +5 = (3) + Ability (1) + Misc (1 MW) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Special: P; 20 ft range (thrown) Sling: Attack: +4 = (3) + Ability (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4, Crit: x2, Special: B; 50 ft range Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Type: Outsider (native) Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft Favored Class: Shaman (+1 HP taken 3x, +1 Skill Pt taken 1x) Celestial Resistance: Resist 5 to acid, cold, & electricity Skilled: +2 Diplomacy & Perception Daylight (Sp): Daylight 1/day as a spell-like ability (CL = class level) Darkvision: 60 ft Class Features Shaman • Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, light & medium armor. • Spells: Must prepare from Shaman spell list. Must commune with spirit animal for 1 hour each morning to regain spells. • Orisons: Prepares select orisons and casts without expending. • Spirit (Su): Forms a bond with Nature (lesser Stormkin). •• Storm burst (Su): Standard Action: cause swirling wind and rain around one creature within 30 feet. Target treats foes as if they have concealment (20% miss); 1 round + 1 per 4 levels (2 round currently). 6/day • Spirit Animal (Ex): Bonds with spirit animal (Seagull, as raven) • Spirit Magic: Can spontaneously cast one spell of each level from Spirit Magic list of available spirits. •• Nature: Charm Animal (1st), Barkskin (2nd) • Hex: Standard action to use, no AoO. DC to resist = 10 +1/2 level +Wis mod (17). •• Fury (Su): Incite creature within 30 ft to fury. +2 morale to attack & +2 resistance to save vs fear for Wis mod. rounds (5). Once creature has benefited from Fury cannot receive again for 24 hours. •• Misfortune (Su): One creature within 30 feet suffers misfortune for one round. Anytime the creature makes an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check, it must roll twice and take the worse result. A successful Will save negates this hex. The creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 24 hours. •• Chant (Su): Chant as a Move action. Any creature within 30 ft affected by charm, evil eye, fortune, fury, or misfortune has duration extended by one round. • Wandering Spirit (Su): Can form temporary bond with second spirit when preparing spells. Gain Spirit Ability of selected spirit and adds spells of the spirit to Spirit Magic. Feats • Toughness (1st lv): +3 hp, +1 per HD over 3 • Extra Hex: Misfortune (3rd lv): Gain the Misfortune hex Traits • Capable - Perception (General): +1 to Perception and Perception is a class skill. • Focused Mind (Magic): +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 21 = (4) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Shaman 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise 4 0 0 1 +3 Spirit Animal Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 12 4 3 3 +2 Race Disable Device 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 7 1 3 3 +0 Heal 9 1 3 5 +0 Intimidate 3 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 6 2 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 15 4 3 5 +3 Race/Trait Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 3 +0 Ride 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 5 0 0 5 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 4 3 0 1 -0 +0 Survival 9 1 3 5 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Prepared) Shaman Spells Concentration checks = +11 level (4) + Wis (5) + Trait (2) Orisons (DC 15)= At will • Daze • Detect Magic • Guidance • Light |-|Level 01 (DC 16)= 3/day + 2 (Wis) • Cure Light Wounds • Entangle • Sleep • Cure Light Wounds • Bless Spirit Magic 1/day • Charm Animal |-|Level 02 (DC 17)= 2/day + 1 (Wis) • Aid • Cure Moderate Wounds • Hold Person Spirit Magic 1/day • Barkskin Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb '+1 Mithral Armor''' 2100 gp 10 lb +1 Cloak of Resistance 1000 gp 1 lb Headband of Inpired WIS +2 4000 gp 1 lb MW Shortspear (Melee) 301 gp 3 lb Sling (Ranged) - gp - lb Bullets (10) .1 gp 5 lb Backpack (MW) 50 gp 4 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Iron pot .8 gp 4 lb Soap .01 gp .5 lb Trail rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Mess kit .2 gp 1 lb (includes plate, bowl, cup, knife, fork, & spoon all carved of wood) Belt pouch 1 gp .5 lb Flint/Steel 1 gp - lb Spell component pouch 5 gp 2 lb Wand, Cure Light Wounds (16) 285 gp - lb Alchemist Fire (x2) 40 gp 2 lb = Totals: 7787.71 gp 48 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Masterwork Backpack Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances Initial Character Money: +150 gp No Loitering: +2607.8 gp Into the Wilds, pt 1: +5933 gp Career Earnings: 8690.8 gp Carried Inventory: -7787.71 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 903.09 gp Spirit Animal: Scuttle SEAGULL (as raven), Tiny animal Init: +2; Senses: low-light vision; Perception: +10 STATISTICS Str 2, Dex 15, Con 8, Int 7, Wis 15, Cha 7 Base Atk: +1; CMB: +1; CMD: 7 DEFENSE AC: 16, touch 14, flat-footed 14 (+2 Dex, +2 size, +2 natural) HP: 18 (1/2 Kepli) Fort: +1 (Scuttle's Base is 2) Ref: +4 (Scuttle's Base is 2) Will: +6 (Kepli's Base is 4) OFFENSE Speed: 10 ft., fly 40 ft. (average) Melee: bite +5 (1d3–4) Space: 2 1/2 ft.; Reach: 0 ft. Feats: Skill Focus (Perception), Weapon Finesse Skills: Fly +6 (02 + Scuttle's 1 Rank & CS) Perception +12 (05 + Kepli's 4 Ranks & CS) Stealth +16 (10 + Kepli's 3 Rank & CS) Survival +3 (02 + Kepli's 1 Rank) Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Stealth, and Swim as class skills. SPECIAL ABILITIES * Spirit Animal: Scuttle appears feral but in peak physical form. Can move through undergrowth or natural difficult terrain at normal speed without suffering damage or impairment. Can ignore penalty on Fly checks for winds up to windstorm strength. * Kepli gains a +3 bonus on Appraise * Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. * Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. * Share Spells: The master may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A master may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (native outsider). * Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. * Deliver Touch Spells Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 83 years Height: 5 ft 7 in Weight: 125 lbs Hair Color: Dark brown Eye Color: Sky blue/fog grey, depending on mood Skin Color: darkly tanned Appearance: Kepli is short and thin and her skin is a rich brown made darker by exposure to the sun. Loose curls are piled atop her head, ostensibly to keep them out of her way while working but she hasn't worked the fishing boats of her adopted parents, where it was a necessity, for years. Full lips and natural beauty draw the eye though those with keen perceptions can see the coarseness of her hands with numerous small scars from working the fishing industry and her wind-chapped cheeks. These only serve to enhance the aura of vitality about her. She also has a small seagull tattoo on her left shoulder. Background Kepli was rescued during the worst storm of 1231 by a halfling fisher couple whose boat had been blown out into the deep bay west of Venza. The baby couldn't have been more than a few hours old when fished out of the waters in a fragile reed basket. Shelya worked to keep the boat afloat while Marryk cared for the baby though young Kepli didn't seem disturbed by the storm at all. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it, 'cooing and waving at Reganat's thundering storm-steeds like they was friendly ducks' as old Marryk used to tell the story. Marryk and Shelya raised Kepli in the shifting, halfling boat town anchored between Gulls and Rannochio along with their brood of children. The girl stood out even as a youth: taller, radiant with vitality, and prone to conversations with seagulls and unseen beings. She apprenticed to a priest of Ordon though the instruction was too rigid and Kepli eventually went her own way. Years later, after Shelya died following Marryk into the afterlife, Kepli packed her bag and headed to the Dunn Wright Inn to make her own way in the world. Adventure Log Introduction, Dunn Wright Inn No Loitering 22 Oct 2014 - 12 June 2015 XP Received: 2572 (TBX: 1943; Enc: 629) Treasure Received: 2607.8 GP (TBG: 1788; Enc: 819.8) 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 2nd level: 26 March 2015 (1,460 xp) Arcane Row Into the Wilds, pt. 1 18 Nov 2015 - 9 July 2016 XP Received: 5106 Treasure Received: 5933 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: 26 March 2015 Class: Shaman 2 BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: n/a Features: Hex: Fury; Spellcasting: +1 0th, +1 1st HP: +8 = 6 +1 (FC) +1 (CON) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +00 (Old Total) +6 (Old Total) = 11 (New Total) +1 rank = Diplomacy, Handle Animal, K (Planes), Perception, Stealth Level 3: 7 Jan 2016 Class: Shaman 3 BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Extra Hex: Misfortune Features: n/a; Spellcasting: +1 2nd HP: +8 = 6 +1 (FC) +1 (CON) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +00 (Old Total) +11 (Old Total) = 16 (New Total) +1 rank = Diplomacy, Heal, Ride, Perception, Stealth Familiar abilities: +1 natural armor; +1 INT; Deliver Touch Spells Level 4: 17 May 2016 Class: Shaman 4 BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +1 to +1 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: +1 WIS; Hex: Chant; Wandering Spirit; Spellcasting: +1 1st, +1 2nd HP: +9 = 6 +1 (FC) +1 (CON) +1 (Toughness) Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (INT) +00 (Old Total) +16 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) +1 rank = Diplomacy, K (Nature), K (Planes), Perception, Stealth Approvals *Approval (Oct 19, 2014) (Aura - Judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 23, 2014) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (April 3, 2015) (Aura) level 2 *Approval (July 28, 2016)(KahlessNestor - Judge) level 3-4 Category:Approved Characters